Nightingales of Midnight
by Manuel Evermont
Summary: [(Story One: Devoted)A young singer becomes devastated when his younger sister was accidentally murdered by a jealous fan.What will happen when the fan comes back to finish her job?] [(Story Two: Dared)Summary pending...] [(Story Three: Daeva)Summary pending...] UPDATE: Active and alive.
1. Devoted Prologue

_Nightingales of Midnight: Devoted Prologue_

A young man sat in a chair, a bottle of wine in one hand, a picture of a woman in the other. Teardrops fell on the frame as he took a swig of alcohol. The room was dark, making his blonde hair darker and his green eyes purplish. He placed both the picture and the bottle of wine on the ground and went to a bedroom. He looked in it and a look of anguish came on his face. He walked slowly to the bathroom, closed the door, and turned on the water. But, even the water couldn't drown out the scream and the crying from within that bathroom.


	2. Devoted 1

_Devoted: Chapter One_

"Hello," echoed the voice of a young man, as he peeked inside the room.

A sweet scent filled the air, beckoning the visitor into the area. As he closed the door behind him, he marveled at the warm colors and the exotic aesthetics of the little shop. He liked the change from his bustling city life and enjoyed the comforting glow of the lights bouncing off the furniture.

He took off his hat and held it timidly in one hand. His brown eyes roamed the room slowly and his lips grew into a soft smile. He didn't expect Chinatown to have a pet shop, yet here he is. It was unique, almost as if he stepped through into another dimension.

"Ah, a new customer," said a soft voice from behind a screen.

The visitor faced the direction of the voice and saw an elegantly dressed man smiling at him. He was wearing the same traditional Chinese clothing he saw in one of the shop windows on his way here. However, judging from the fabric and the style, the visitor knew this man's dress was either custom made or one-of-a -kind. He smiled at the customer and pulled back the screen he came from.

"Welcome to my pet shop," said the store owner.

"Are you Count D," asked the visitor.

"You have me mistaken for my grandfather," said the store owner. "I am merely keeping this shop for him."

"Oh, but are you still able to help me," asked the customer. "A friend of mine told me this pet store can help me."

The store owner remained silent, his smile unchanging. After a few moments' assessment, he slowly nodded his head.

"Of course," he replied, beckoning to the table behind the pulled screen. "Would you like some tea?"

The customer paused momentarily before smiling shyly and accepting his offer. He walked over to the couch and was shocked to see an animal move from under the couch to the back door. He brushed it aside as he took a seat. Of course, there would be animals roaming around inside a pet store.

"Do you keep all animals in their cage," he asked, just to make sure.

The pet store owner merely smiled as he placed a tea cup in front of him. The visitor thanked him and stared at the array of mini tarts and petit fleur on a dessert stand.

"My daughter has been very lonely lately," said the visitor, peering over his small teacup. "She would look out her window and sigh all day. We recently moved and she hasn't made any friends, yet. I believe she's being bullied, but she won't tell me."

The pet shop owner was sitting silently across from him, enjoying the flavors of a fruit tart as it danced on his tongue.

"If you would, could I purchase a pet to keep her company. Preferably, one that's not too big to prevent it scaring away potential friends. But, also not too small, so we can find it in the house if it goes missing."

The pet store owner placed down his empty plate and picked up his drink. He pondered a bit as he sipped the warm tea.

"Also, if possible, I don't want an animal with fur," said the customer, scratching his head with an embarrassed smile. "I can't stand the thought of animal fur around our new house. I'd feel fine if there were feathers or scales, since they're easier to clean up."

"I may have just the thing," he said, looking carefully at the customer.

He then smiled and stood up.

"Please, follow me."

* * *

After a while, Count D showed the customer to the store front. It took a few convincing, but the customer was able to bring out a covered birdcage.

"Are you sure this bird is safe to raise," came the repeated question from the customer's lips.

"I assure you," said the count, with a wide smile, "that pet is perfect for your daughter."

The customer smiled uncertainly before reaching for the doorknob and opening the door. When he walked out the door, he saw a figure of a person walking towards the shop with dark brown sunglasses. Count D stood at the open doorway to bid the customer farewell, but his interest was piqued by the newcomer.

"Are you Count D," asked the new customer, looking up at the Chinese styled double doorway.

His coat reached his knee, fluttering with the autumn wind. His blonde hair was covered by a black beret, but the ends of his hair framed his face nicely, complimenting the slope of his jaw. He smiled at Count D. The customer with a birdcage stood for a while before continuing his way home. Somehow, there was something familiar about this new customer.

"Would you like to come in," asked the count.

"Preferably, yes," said the new customer.

Count D moved to the side to allow him in. The customer looked around the room as the count closed the door behind them.

"This is a pet store," he asked.

"Yes," said the owner. "Are you looking for a specific type of pet, Mr. Jun Liang?"

The customer was silent for a while, before he chuckled softly. He took off his hat, smoothing back his hair, and took off his glasses to reveal bright green eyes.

"You know," he started to say, "I never understood why disguises are necessary when people could tell who you are."

"Oh, it wasn't because your disguise was unnecessary," the count said with an apologetic smile. "Your billboards are very hard to miss when one strolls around the city. You have my condolences for your sister, Mr. Liang."

Again, the customer chuckled softly. "It's been years, but thank you."

"Are you looking for a pet to replace her," count D asked, as he lowered his eyelids a bit.

The celebrity was silent for a while before smiling. "I suppose I am," he said.

The count gave a soft smile and walked towards the back door. "I have the perfect pet for you. Follow me, please."

The celebrity went through the door with the count and looked around. There were many rooms in a long hallway and he could hear music coming from some of them. They stopped in front of the fourth door and the count opened it for him to step through. He shrugged and went into a brightly lit white room. A wall was missing, leading into a lush garden with a river and waterfall. Again, the celebrity shrugged. He wasn't going to question how he stepped from the city into a field.

He leaned against the stone table and was about to ask the count a question, when he suddenly heard wings flapping and turned to see a blur of blue flow from what looked like a robe. A few feathers were floating softly to the ground. He picked up one and marveled at the dull sheen running down the length of the arm length blue feather.

"Count," he asked, twirling the feather between his thumb and forefinger, "what animal am I being shown exactly? This feather's gigantic."

"It's simply a blue jay," the shop owner said with a smile.

Again, there was a streak of blue that passed the celebrity's peripheral vision. He turned his head to catch a woman looking directly at him with big brown, innocent eyes. His breathing nearly stopped when he recognized the face looking back at him. Her long brown hair was tied up into a high ponytail, flowing over the table she was sitting on. She had blue wings that softly flapped with her breathing. Her white dress was wrapped around her shoulders, tied with a dull red sash, under a blue top. She tilted her head curiously.

"Are you… an angel now," he asked, reaching out to her slowly.

As soon as his hand drew close, she flew back up, only to stand on the far end of the table. He withdrew his hand and a flash of pain drew across his face.

"You are mistaken, Mr. Liang. She is only a blue jay." The count smoothed the woman's feathers.

"Of course," the celebrity breathed out. "Of course, white wings would be too bland for her. Angels could choose their wings from somewhere else, right?"

The count merely smiled at his remark. "I must warn you, she is slightly sick for the time being. If you like her, please wait for at least a—

"No, I'll…" The celebrity paused a while before continuing. "I'll take her home with me today. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"As you wish," the store owner said, bowing his head a bit. "Then, I have a contract for you to sign before I release this pet in your care."

"A contract?"

Mr. Liang looked down at the stone table to see a form he never noticed.

"Yes, a contract. It states the details you need to know, but you must follow three important guidelines for the care of this bird."

"She requires exercise in a roomy area everyday," Mr. Liang read from the paper. "She must eat fresh berries and grains… Do not let her out of your sight for longer than a day…"

The count smiled. "Yes. Remember to abide by the guidelines."

The blue jay sneezed softly and her wings ruffled up against her body. Mr. Liang looked up at her before looking back at the paper and signing his name on the line. The shop owner smiled and his eyelids lowered slightly.

"If I may ask, what do you choose to call your pet, Mr. Liang?"

The blonde haired celebrity looked back up at the blue jay, who was smiling sweetly at him now. He smiled back, almost looking through her, and responded in a voice that was barely audible.

"Jay."

* * *

**Comment: I've been feeling tired from being sick lately, so bear with me for the next chapter or so… Thanks in advance.**


	3. Devoted 2

_Devoted: Chapter Two_

"Gloria, wake up, honey."

A young woman stirred from her sleep and she opened up a single hazel eye at the man standing next to her bed. She smoothed back her long black hair and groaned.

"What is it, dad," she asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Well, I just came back from a pet shop and got you a pet."

She sighed and looked up towards the large blanketed figure on her desk. She raised an eyebrow.

"Just how big is this pet?"

"The owner assured me it would be perfect for you, so I took his word for it."

The father pulled off the blanket to reveal a young man sitting on a pedestal. He had an air of pride around him, unflinching from the sudden yank of the blanket. His face was towards the wall on his side, hazel eyes studying the contours of the walls. He was decorated in golden ornaments around his white speckled shirt, which flowed over his brown leather pants. What surprised Gloria the most were the dark brown wings folded up against the person's back and the long sharp black nails on both the person's hands and feet.

"Dad…"

"I know… a hawk isn't the best idea for a, um… pet, but…"

"That's not a hawk! That's a—

"I was told it was a hawk by the pet store owner, Gloria. I think he knows a little something about birds…"

"But, dad—

"Now, now… I was worried you were being really lonely since we moved lately. But, honestly, honey, you should have at least some type of companionship."

"Dad—

"Now, listen, I'm late for work. I took my lunch break to get you a pet and bring it home to you. If you have any problems, please talk to me tonight. Okay?"

"Wait a minute," she said, kicking off her blankets. "Dad!"

Gloria followed her father out the door and stopped when she heard the front door close. She gave out an exasperated groan before going back to her room. She hesitated in the doorway when she saw the "hawk" looking directly at her. On a second look, he had a handsome face. She squinted her eyes a bit and noticed her poster behind the pet.

"Wait a minute…"

She stepped into her room and closed the door, looking from the hawk to the poster. The poster was a slightly old picture of a celebrity singer with blonde hair and green eyes.

"You look just like June, if you had blonde hair and green eyes," Gloria said, leaning in closely.

The hawk didn't move and stared back at her carefully.

"Well… I guess it's fine then… My dad believes you're a hawk and it's not bad to have someone that looks like June in my room…"

The hawk was silent for a bit before it looked away, uninterested in what she had to say. It stepped down from its pedestal and walked over to the window. It tapped jadedly at the glass with one of his claws.

"I guess I'll name you… Junior! It'll be a play on words!"

Her hand touched a piece of paper on her desk. She looked down and read it. "Gloria, the shop owner said to make sure it has plenty of exercise, feed it fresh rodents and fish, and make sure it never leaves your sight… yadda, yadda, yadda… Okay. They're just the normal guidelines for taking care of a bird. I can do that."

She looked back up to see the hawk sitting on her bed with its legs crossed. It was obviously annoyed about something.

"Oh," she exclaimed. "I guess you want your exercise now?" She opened the door and waved her hands out. "Go on now. You can fly around the house."

He remained on the bed, staring at her with an intensity that caused her to fidget.

"You can't expect me to take you outside… What if you never return?"

Juniper rolled his eyes and went to his pedestal, picking up a thick leather glove, and holding it out to her. She was a little taken aback by the length of his claws, but he was silently staring at her.

"I see… So, there was this arm guard here, huh?"

Again, the hawk rolled his eyes and sighed. She could tell he didn't like her already. She pouted and grabbed the glove from him.

"Okay, but I need to change first, so get out."

He stayed there and crossed his arms. She felt almost mocked, as if he wanted to say "There's nothing interesting to see about you." But, then she reminded herself he was a bird.

She shook her head and pushed him out of the room. Bird or not, it was still a male that looked like June. When she closed the door, she sighed and looked around at the multitudes of June posters around her room. Since the accident last week, he has disappeared from the public's view. A smile appeared on her face, which quickly disappeared into gritted teeth.

* * *

"We're home now, Jay," Mr. Liang whispered to the bundled up angel in his arms. "I left everything exactly the way it was before you died... I couldn't bring myself to move any of your things. Not yet, at least."

He let her stand on her own, wiping away a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. Since she was sick, he had kept the heat high in the car to prevent her from getting cold. He took off the wrap around her and she slowly opened her eyes. She gave him a big warm smile that made his heart melt.

"My name is Jun," he said, placing a hand against his chest. "Jun. Your name is Jay."

His hand held her left cheek and his thumb caressed her softly.

"Jay." He repeated back, softly.

"J… Ju…"

Jun stopped for a second and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Ju… n…"

"Yes." He smiled excitedly. "Jun."

"Jun," she repeated back, placing a hand on his cheek. "Jun."

Tears flooded his eyes, but they didn't fall. "That's right. Jay's really smart, you've learned my name so quickly." He took her hand and linked his fingers between hers. "I've missed your nagging voice…"

"Jun," she said again, with a smile.

She then looked around the room. The walls were pristine white plaster, enclosing over porcelain tiled floors. There was a chandelier with many sparkling gems hanging from it. She flew up and sat on it, causing the gems to make soft tinkling sounds. She tapped a few gems, smiling at the many colors dancing in front of her.

She looked back up. Jun was leaning against the stairway with an absent smile on his face. She smiled back at him and flew down to nuzzle against his cheek. He was going to hug her, but she flew back towards the kitchen. He followed her out of curiosity. She was leaning against the glass patio, hands against the glass. Her eyes were targeted towards the pool in the backyard.

"Do you want to go outside," he asked.

"Jun," she said, facing him, but still leaning towards the glass.

"Okay, I'm opening the door. Careful now."

She stepped back a bit when he opened the patio door. She looked outside and then back at Jun. He motioned with his head towards the outside. From this, she cautiously stepped onto the patio deck. She gave off a clear laugh before soaring into the sky and circling over the pool. Jun held back a chuckle and went into the kitchen. He needed to find his granola reserves. Later, he'll need to keep her warm and bundled in a blanket when night comes. He found the granola reserves in the corner cupboards and was about to go find blankets when he heard a splash.

"Jay," he called out, rushing back onto the patio. "Jay, are you okay?"

"Jun," came the reply.

He kneeled next to the pool to see Jay flapping her wings against the water. Her long ponytail was trailing around her in a circle. She smiled brightly at him and hummed a little tune. He breathed out a sigh of relief and shook his head. She suddenly sneezed and her wings ruffled up.

"Oh, we need to get you out of there. Come on."

He bent down to scoop her out of the water. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled against his neck. She was surprisingly light, something he noticed when Count D suggested carrying her to transmit body warmth. Her clothes weren't wet, either. The pool water slid off the cloth in little beaded droplets.

"You shouldn't go into the pool yet. I thought you just wanted to fly around."

Jay looked at him and tilted her head to the side. She then flapped her wings to get rid of the remaining water and sneezed again. Jun quickly went inside and rushed up the stairs. He passed a few dark mahogany doors before hesitating in front of a pink painted door. He held his breath and glanced down at Jay, who was shivering and clamping on to his neck. He then exhaled sharply and opened the door, entering a tidy blue-carpeted room.

He placed Jay down on the white downy bed and pulled the blankets over her. He then climbed onto the bed and pulled her up close to him. The sun was already starting to disappear behind the mountains. The glow of the sky showered the room in orange and red through the large bay windows. Jun rested his head on top of Jay's head.

"If only time would just slow down for us," he said, holding her hands in the blankets. "I love you, Jay."

* * *

**Comment: Before people start throwing fits, no, there is no incest going on here… *sighs* It may sound like it, but I'm seriously against incestual relationships. Therefore, no. Stop thinking about it.**


	4. Devoted 3

_Devoted: Chapter Three_

Gloria hummed a little tune as she skipped down the steps to the kitchen. Junior was following her closely, already used to the house after living inside of it for a week. He sat weightlessly on her shoulder when she took a seat in front of her breakfast. The television was tuned in on the news and her father was checking the waffles.

Gloria looked at the plate of eggs and bacon before her and picked up a slice of bacon. She held it up to Junior, who casually glanced at it and sniffed.

"I see you two are close now," he father said, bringing over the maple syrup.

"Did you know he can sing," Gloria said with a smile.

"I know they can screech," her father replied. "I don't know about hawks singing…"

"Well, this one can sing," she mumbled and bit into her bacon.

Her father went back to checking the waffles and Gloria turned her attention to the television set. Traffic was going to be bad that day and there was a fifteen percent chance of rain. The newscaster droned on and Gloria felt herself slipping back into sleep. She instantly perked back up when the newscaster transferred to the celebrity chat.

_"We are standing outside the room of what may be the most inspirational conference of the decade,"_ exaggerated the newswoman. _"As we all know, the twenty two year old pop idol, June, has met a terrible tragedy two weeks ago when he returned from his month long tour to find his sister dead in her bed. There still has been no news as to how his sister died. He went into recluse for the past two weeks, only to come out with a new album just this morning. And, you won't believe who his inspiration was."_

The scene changed to a video of June sitting at a conference table with many different microphones in front of him. He wore sunglasses and a cap, but his blonde hair was unmistakably peeking out from under the rims. Gloria almost fell back when she noticed a beautiful woman had her arms wrapped around his shoulders, looking around the room.

"Th-That's Jay," she almost screamed, pointing at the television. "She's supposed to be dead! What's up with those wings?

"My," her father said, placing the plate of waffles on the table. "That is a _beautiful_ blue jay… What do you mean she's dead?" Her father then made a "hmph" sound. "This blue jay has a red collar around its neck. I think I was shown this same exact bird by the petshop owner last week. I wanted to buy the bird, but the owner said it was sick… Good thing it's looking better."

Gloria was frozen in place, unable to process her thoughts and words. Her father was beginning to eat his breakfast and Junior was mesmerized by the television set. His eyes dilated and he flew closer to the screen, tapping a long black claw against the glass. Gloria's father chuckled.

"Look, he's fascinated by the set."

_"What were you doing all this time while you were away from the public, June,"_ asked a news reporter on the screen.

_"Isn't it customary for someone to mourn when a loved one passes away," _June asked into the microphones.

_"What about this new album? What was it called again?"_

_"_A New Beginning_," _June breathed into the microphones.

On the screen, the unknown woman was nuzzling against June and held him tighter.

_"Why do you have that bird on your shoulder,"_ asked another reporter.

_"Oh, her? She's my new inspiration."_ June smiled brightly and leaned his head against the woman, who smiled with her eyes closed. _"Her name's Jay, in remembrance of my sister."_

Gloria felt her knees shake when she saw the woman stand on the table and pressed a face close to the camera. June was chuckling in his seat. Junior was still mesmerized by the TV. He was peering closer at the screen, as well.

"Well, what a cute little bird," her father said. "Look how photogenic she is." He faced his daughter. "I guess you knew all about her since you're June's number one fan, eh?" He turned back to the TV and laughed. "Look at Junior. I think he wants to question why there's another bird stuck in a box."

"Junior, get away from the television," Gloria said, shakily sitting back down and turning off the TV set. "That wasn't a bird… That was Jay. That was June's sister."

She was about to finish her breakfast when Junior surprised her by shoving his face closely to hers. His hazel eyes were staring with an intense anger.

"What," she asked.

He made no reply and continued staring at her. Her father chuckled and turned back on the TV.

"I think he was interested in the television," he said.

Junior made no move. Eventually, he rolled his eyes, turned away from her, and focused back on the TV. Gloria scoffed in disbelief and grabbed a waffle from the plate in front of her.

* * *

"Well, June... That could've been better," said a not-quite balding man, getting into a car and closing the door.

Jun was sitting in the middle, away from the windows. Jay was pressed against the glass, smiling for the cameras. The man took out a handkerchief and wiped his head with it. Despite the dark tint of the windows, the cameramen were attempting to take shots of the people inside.

"But, I guess the front pages tomorrow will involve mostly your bird. Maybe you should leave it home at the next meeting?"

"I have to keep an eye on Jay. I can't leave her for more than a day, Ross."

Jay turned back around to smile at Jun before going back to the windows.

"I'm getting worried about your attachment to it… But, I have to say," said Ross. "That's one smart bird you have."

Jun smiled. The driver saw a clear break when the paparazzi began to disperse. The car drove off, leaving the remaining people behind. Jay flittered to look behind the car through the window. She didn't know what the people were doing, she just knew they had blinking lights. They reminded her of the chandelier at home.

The remaining drive was unusually silent. Jay was lying down with her legs bended against the door. Her head was on Jun's legs and she was looking up at him. Jun kept glancing towards his manager, who was fidgeting with his fingers. Normally, this was a sign he had something important to say. In the four years they've worked together, Jun learned to wait patiently because Ross manages to break at the end of the day.

"If this is about my pet," Jun started to say.

"No, it's not about the bird," Ross interrupted.

Jun closed his mouth. He had a feeling something troubling would happen soon. Jay tilted her head to the side and wondered why he looked so worried. Despite learning a few words in his language, she couldn't think of anything to say to him. She sat up and brought her face close to his cheek.

"Jun," she finally called out.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. The silence resumed until they reached his house. Jun stepped out, followed by his manager. Jay was flying over the front gardens, picking a berry off a newly planted tree. Before Jun reached the door, the manager cleared is throat and loosened his tie.

"Jun, there's something I want to tell you before you go inside. Would it be okay if I talked to you indoors?"

He paused, holding his keys a few centimeters from the lock. This was a personal matter when the manager calls out his real name. It was worse since talking indoors means something they're keeping from the public. He didn't like this situation.

"Can it wait," he asked, unlocking the locks. "I haven't eaten anything, since I rushed out of the house first thing—

"I'll tell you while you're getting lunch… Or breakfast," mumbled his manager. "Or brunch, if you prefer. What's important is the fact I need to talk to you."

Jun stayed silent as he opened his door. He stood aside and tried his best to smile, holding the door for Ross to step in.

"I apologize for intruding," Ross said, entering the house and taking off his shoes.

Jay munched on a few more berries before flying into the house, nuzzling against Jun and sitting on her favorite spot on top of the chandelier. She started to hum a little tune while looking at the sparkles of the jewels.

Jun closed the door and went into the kitchen. Ross was already comfortable, standing behind the bar and getting himself a glass of scotch.

"What is it you wanted to say," Jun asked, leaning against the table.

"I just need some um… way to steel my nerves," Ross said, pouring out the scotch with a trembling hand.

Jun sighed and scratched his head. "I'm getting some breakfast. Do you want anything?"

Ross shook his head while gulping down the amber liquor. Jun turned around and rummaged through his fridge. It took him a while to find something that was appealing to him. He eventually sighed and took out a hamburger patty to grill. He muttered a small curse towards his pickiness and closed the door, jumping at the sight of Ross standing there.

"You scared the hell out of me, don't do that."

"I'm sorry," Ross said, sticking a hand into his jacket. "But, I have to hand you this before I lose the nerves again."

Jun took the manila packet Ross handed him. He walked to the table to put his plate down.

"What is it," Jun asked.

"It's something we want to keep away from the public for as long as possible. It's also something you've been wanting to see…"

Suspicion settled inside of Jun's stomach and he opened up the packet to see it confirmed. There were details of an autopsy report, but his eyes fell on the words _"Result pending"_ in the field for _"Cause of Death."_

"What do they mean by _'result pending'_?"

Ross sighed and took a seat. "You may want to take a seat, too…"

Jun immediately fumbled into a seat and held the packet tightly in his hands.

"You see," his manager started, "the main reason we want to keep this away from the public is because we're going to be sending out a message saying it was an accidental death."

"Accidental," Jun asked.

Ross hesitated before continuing. "Yes. The autopsy found some um… semi precious stones… inside her stomach. So, they're deciding whether or not they should label the death as a suicide or—

"_Suicide_," Jun exclaimed, letting go of the packet. "We were about to be _married_. There was no way she would—

"It _could_ be suicide. But, it also could be murder. You remember how there was a faint line of red around her neck? She had rope burns around her neck, Jun."

Jun was stunned for a moment. "Rope burns? Murder?"

"It's possible. Was there anything you noticed that was strange in the room?"

He thought for a while before his eyes widened. "The bay windows. They were opened. But, I only assumed she was hot. I mean, the police combed through the room already and they found no trace of another person in the room."

"The killer must've taken the rope with him."

"But, that's… Who would want to hurt her?"

"Maybe she was seeing another person behind your back?"

"What are you saying?"

"You grew up in the same house together. I know you both were adopted, but maybe she still viewed you as just a brother."

"No, she didn't."

"Maybe she had a change of heart."

"She didn't!"

"We need to look at all possibilities—

"She didn't, she didn't, _she didn't_!" Jun stared angrily at his manager. "She _wouldn't_!" He leaned back and rubbed his temples with a hand. "We were… engaged. I also told her… She could've easily broken it off before it was too late."

They sat in silence, waiting for the tension to subside. Ross then stood up and sighed, patting Jun on the shoulder.

"I won't force anything on you... I figured I might as well tell you, since you had the right to know. When I get any more information, I'll let you know."

"How come they couldn't tell me themselves?"

"It wasn't something for strangers to say. At least, this way, we were able to sympathize with each other."

He barely walked out the room before Jun mumbled after him.

"Thank you, Ross… For letting me know."

Ross smiled at Jun's back.

"Anytime, Jun."

He petted Jay, who was hiding behind the doorway during the conversation, and saw himself out the house.

When the door closed, Jun sighed loudly and fell against the back of his seat. He stared at the manila packet and then at the burger patty. He didn't feel hungry anymore. He stood up to put it away and saw Jay at the door. She slid further into the room, but her wings and the top of her head was still peeking.

"Jun… okay," she asked innocently.

He put down his plate and held out his arms. "Come here, Jay."

Jay stepped out and skipped towards him. He held her tightly and she patted his back.

"No cry, Jun. No cry."

"I'm… not crying," he replied back. "I won't, as long as you're here. You're never leaving my sight, ever."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "No cry, Jun. I love you, Jun."

"I love you, Jay."

* * *

**Comment: Thank you for following the story so far. I'm having a bit of problem getting used to the changed layout of fanfiction... Um... Yeah.**

** KittyCat, Thank you for your review. I'm adding Leon to the next chapter and he'll be sporadically used throughout, but he won't be a main character. I'm revolving around the customers, mostly. He ****_will_**** be considered semi-main in story two. I'll forgive you if you skip reading story one *winks* He'll also appear only in the end of story three.**


	5. Devoted 4

_Devoted: Chapter Four_

"Guess what I got!"

Gloria looked up from her desk. She was getting some last minute homework in before her best friend picked up her notebook and placed two tickets in its place. Her friend grinned widely.

"What are these," Gloria asked, picking up the tickets.

"They're tickets to the gala tonight!"

"So?"

"So…Guess who's coming to the gala."

"Let me ask you this, Susan… How are you able to come into this school? What happened to security? Don't you have school of your own?"

"Walking, sleeping, and we have a break today, but guess who's coming!"

Gloria groaned frustratingly. "Your boyfriend?"

"_Our_ boyfriend," Susan said, smiling wider.

Gloria looked at her friend with confusion before her eyes became wide, finally understanding her friend. "No… way," she said slowly.

Her friend nodded enthusiastically. "Way!"

"No fricking way!"

"Uh, yes fricking way!"

"June's going to be at tonight's gala," Gloria asked, grabbing her friend's hands.

"My dad pulled some strings and was able to get us two tickets! We'll be able to hear him perform live, in-person, in front of us! It'll be aweso—Hello…" Susan leaned close to Gloria's ear. "Gloria, hot prettyboy at 12 o'clock."

Gloria turned her head to see Junior sitting on the open windowsill. She shrieked and almost fell out her seat if Susan wasn't standing behind her.

"Gloria, do you know this guy? Introduce us. I'll forgive his weird costume."

"Wait, you could see him?"

Susan looked at her friend and scoffed. "I'm not blind, you know?"

"I can explain the wings!"

"What wings?"

Gloria paused. "You don't see wings?"

"No. Am I supposed to?"

Gloria shook her head, stood up, and walked over to Junior. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't reply. She was used to the way he stares at her now. She's learned it wasn't out of anger most of the time, but out of him wanting to say something. She has yet to learn how to decipher what he wants to say, which will end with him rolling his eyes and losing interest in her quickly. Despite being able to sing, he wasn't able to talk.

"Gloria," Susan called out, hugging her friend's arm, "introduce us. It's rude not to."

"Oh, uh… Susan, this is Junior. Junior, this is Susan."

"Pleased to meet you," Susan said, extending her hand.

Junior stood still, turning his eyes on Susan. She awkwardly held out her hand before retracting them.

"He… He's not used to handshakes because his culture um… has a tradition of keeping fingernails long and black," Gloria said, trying to save her friend's face. She then held up Junior's hand to show her his sharp nails. "See?"

"Oh," Susan said, smiling embarrassedly. "I see now. Okay. Um, what culture is he?"

"Uh… He's… Native American," Gloria blurted out.

Junior made no response.

"Wouldn't it be impossible for Native Americans to hunt and stuff with nails like th—

"My, look at the time! Susan, you should leave. School will start in forty-five minutes. The teacher will come in five."

"Are you always here this early," Susan asked, allowing her friend to push her out the door.

"No, I started two weeks ago."

"But, I came all this way to meet up with you…"

"We'll hang out after school."

Susan held on to the doorframes and turned to look at Gloria, who stepped back a little.

"There's something you're hiding from me," she said.

"What?"

"I don't know what it is, but you've always hated coming to school early…"

"W-Well, I came early when June started singing again. You know how he makes me energetic sometimes."

Susan squinted at her, before slowly crossing her arms. "Okay, I'll believe you this time."

She turned around and walked into the hallway. Gloria then turned to Junior, who was sitting cross-legged on her desk.

"Junior, what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay at home?"

After seeing he won't be responding, she pushed him off her desk.

"I have to do my homework before the teacher comes in. Please, go back home."

Junior flew up and sat on her shoulder, looking over what she was doing. He stayed like that until the teacher came in. He took a seat next to Gloria and watched the teacher walk by, who looked at him with suspicion.

"Gloria, do you know the man sitting next to you," her teacher asked.

"Oh, um… He's a… uh…" Gloria fumbled for the words, silently cursing Junior for not leaving earlier. "_Exchange student_ that was put in my care. I didn't have enough time to inform the school because his mother was a friend of my dad's and I just learned this morning."

"We still have time before classes start, do you want to go to the main office now?"

"No, I'll wait until school ends. I have some homework to finish."

The teacher nodded uncertainly and opened his briefcase to take out his supplies. Gloria gave Junior a cold glare before going back to her homework.

* * *

"Oh, Gloria, you're home?"

Gloria closed the door and looked at her father with alarm. She had just come home from school, why was he here? Junior leaned against the side table.

"Why aren't you at work, dad?"

"My company has to attend the gala tonight, so I was let out early."

"I heard June was going to be there."

"Oh," said the father, rocking back and forth on his heels, "is that so?"

His hands were behind his back and a wide grin was visible on his face.

"Why are you so happy," Gloria asked.

"Well…" He produced a ticket from his back. "I got you a ticket for the gala when I heard June was going to be there. I know you love his music and—

"Susan already got me a ticket," Gloria said, walking past him.

"Oh… is… is that so?" Her father's hand lowered a bit. "Well, maybe you have someone to take with you? Maybe a new friend or—

"I have no new friends to bring with m—

She hesitated for a moment before turning around. So far, since that morning, people have been seeing Junior as a wingless human all day.

"Do you think I can take Junior," she asked.

"A hawk," asked her father. "Well, I don't… really know. Do they take tickets from animals?"

Her father still saw him as a bird. She was rather curious on how far certain people were able to see him as a human. She took the ticket with a quick "thanks" and ran upstairs to check her wardrobe. Her father chuckled softly and petted Junior on the head before going into the living room to nap on the couch. Junior stood near the door for a bit before going up the stairway.

* * *

"Yo, D!"

A stylishly dressed man was standing near the doorway. He was holding a small carrying box from a nearby bakery. His blonde hair was unkempt, despite the attempt that was made to improve its look. He took off his sunglasses, to reveal blue eyes, and tucked them into his jacket pocket.

"Why, my dear detective," greeted D, coming in from the back room. "To what pleasure do I—

"Here," the man said, handing the box and producing a gala ticket towards him.

Count D took the box with a clear face of delight. "My dear detective, you didn't have to. This is one of the best bakeries of the neighborhood. Such a marvelous arrangement of fruit over a semi-sweet cream icing—

"Aren't you going to take the ticket, as well," he asked.

Count D set down the box and took the ticket, turning it over. "Ah, this is for the party tonight."

"Jill gave me those tickets," said the detective, lighting up a cigarette. "I'll be going because June's there and we have questions about the recent events with his sister. I'm also bringing you since I heard that bird of his came from this shop."

The detective's eyes were sharp, filled with suspicion towards the calm petshop owner.

"June? Oh, you mean Mr. Liang." Count D was pouring tea into teacups. "Yes, I believe he came by last month and he was smitten with a little creature I sold."

Leon slammed the table and grabbed Count D's shirt. "What did you sell him? A bird that gouges out eyes? Or has a taste for inner flesh? What is it, D?"

Count D pouted and exhaled sharply. "Please, calm down, detective. I merely sold him a unique blue jay."

"How unique was it? Was it a blood-sucking bird?"

"Oh, honestly… Birds don't drink blood. Well, except for the vampire finch and certain other—

"So you sold him a vampire finch!"

"No, detective." Count D slid his shirt out of Leon's hand. "I sold him a blue jay."

"Hmph," said Leon, sitting back down and crossing his legs. "Well, whatever it is, I'm still bringing you with me."

"Of course," said the count, smiling calmly. "I, too, want to see the progress between the two. And, perhaps, we'll be able to meet a few other customers of mine."

* * *

Jun straightened his tie and smoothed back his hair. Jay was twirling around on the bed. She flew towards him and kissed his cheek.

"You look good, Jun. Where are you going tonight," she asked.

"There's a party _we_ have to attend."

"Party?" She tilted her head. "What's a party?"

"Many people will be there tonight. I'm bringing you with me, since I want to introduce you to them."

"Jun wants me to introduce myself at a party?"

"Well, they all see you as a bird, right? It'll be fine."

Jay was silent for a bit and then pouted. "Jay… does not think it's a good idea…"

"It'll be fine. Look," he said, pulling up a sequined red dress. "I had this custom made to fit over you. It'll be cute. They'll see a little bird dressed for the occasion."

He smiled and pressed it against her. She held up the dress, but then she looked sincerely into his eyes.

"Does Jun want Jay to look beautiful for people," she asked.

"You're always beautiful," he said with a smile. "I'll only ask you to wear this dress this one time only."

Jay looked back down at the dress and then smiled at him. "Okay, I'll look beautiful for Jun!"

He smiled back and caressed her face.

* * *

"Welcome," said a spokesperson on the center stage of a ballroom, "to the eighteenth anniversary of the Central Gala!"

The guests cheered and applauded. Gloria walked into the room with Junior. She was dressed in a blue cocktail dress, completed with blue suede heels and a white handbag hanging off her shoulder. Her black hair was styled up into a high bun and she wore make up in the same style from a magazine she had at home. Junior was dressed in a tuxedo. His hair was combed back, so his face was clearly seen in its proud state.

"It's a good thing this replica of June's suit fitted you," Gloria said, pulling off a dust ball. "If it didn't, I wasn't sure if father's suits would've fitted…"

"Gloria," cried out a young lady in the back.

Susan rushed out with a small plate of hors d'oeuvres. She was wearing a contrast of Gloria's outfit, completely covered in yellow.

"You just made it in time for the party," she said, handing the plate to Gloria. She then blushed and smiled at Junior. "Hello, Junior."

Junior nodded his head towards Susan, who squealed.

"He looks just like June if you dyed his hair blonde! You're so lucky to know this guy, Gloria!"

Gloria almost puffed up in pride, but Junior had just walked away from her. He was headed towards a man in traditional Chinese clothing. The man was in the presence of many other admirers, but his head turned towards Junior.

"Oh," exclaimed the man. "It's you!"

Junior smiled and nodded his head once.

"D, do you know this guy," asked the unkempt man next to him. "He looks just like June."

"No, detective," Count D said. "May I introduce you to—

"Junior," called out Gloria cried out. "Don't leave suddenly like that!"

Count D's eyes opened a little wider. "Young lady, is this—

"Junior's my partner for the night," she said, pulling his arm. "I'm sorry he disturbed you."

Count D smiled softly and his eyelids lowered. "I see… It was no problem, at all. You must be Gloria Schuster."

It was Gloria's turn to open her eyes widely. "Yes… How did you know?"

"Your father purchased a pet for you last month, as I recall. I'm glad to see you two get along quite well."

His smile didn't change and Gloria smiled back awkwardly.

Suddenly, girls were swarming to the stage. Susan patted Gloria's arm excitedly and tried to pull her towards the stage.

"June's about to perform," she said between shrieks and squeals.

"June's about to perform," Jay asked, getting as high pitched as the nearby girls. "Let's get front row!"

"My, my," said Count D, "I never knew Mr. Liang was this famous."

"Are you crazy," asked Leon. "He could command all these girls to throw themselves in a volcano and they'll do it with smiles on their faces! It's such a shame, really, who he ended up picking for a love interest."

"Oh?" Count D had a look of interest. "Who did he fall in love with?"

Before Leon could answer, the surrounding girls squealed so loudly, his eardrums almost exploded. June was stepping onto the stage in a white suit. His hair was styled back, with a few strands falling down the sides of his face. He bowed towards the audience and flashed a toothy grin. Jay was sitting on top of a piano they had brought out, dressed in a red sequined dress that made her legs look longer. Her face had red make up that accentuated her features well.

"Who's that babe," Leon asked, almost drooling.

Count D looked at him with a slight shock. He then smiled and looked back on the stage. "This is getting interesting," he said, in response to Leon's remark.

"I'll be performing my top hit, _A New Beginning_. I hope everyone will enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed creating it," Jun said through a smile.

"We love you, June," screamed Susan.

Gloria tried to calm herself down. It wasn't from the excitement of seeing June. She was having a panic attack from seeing Jay on stage, in make up. Meanwhile, Junior's eyes were drawn towards the glowing Jay on the piano. They remained unblinking on her while the music started up. Eventually, she noticed and turned to face him. He smiled. If it wasn't for the make up, her face would've looked drained of color. For the time being, all the screams and music disappeared and the two stared at each other in silence. Gloria realized, halfway through the song, that the two were looking at each other. Her brain was already stringing a plan together and deep inside her stomach, she felt a familiar feeling bubble up.

Anticipation.

* * *

**Comment: It feels rushed, I know. Bear with me, since I'm dishing out all the things in my head before it disappears and I lose the will to continue... Again...**

**Angel, Thank you for your review. Um... Frankly speaking, I don't know what to say. I appreciate your support, but there's no need for you to sign up in order for you to follow and favorite me. You can just bookmark the story and return whenever you feel like it. But, I guess, knowing at least one more person is waiting for the next chapter will fuel me to find more time for writing. Whatever you end up doing, I look forward to your enjoyment of the next chapter.**


End file.
